


Blinding

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon!Symmetra, F/F, Gen, Happy Halloween 2017!, Junkenstein 'verse, M/M, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: The Iris is.And they will Blind it.





	Blinding

_ The Iris is All and Nothing. It is Tranquility and it is Discord. It is Destruction and it is Creation. It is Life and it is Death. It is beyond Good and Evil. It is Ancient and it is Eternal. _

_ The Iris Is.  _

~~**And they will Blind it.** ~~

**********

“Slaves of the Iris have come to defend Aldersbrunn,” the Summoner says, black claws tapping thoughtfully against the arm of her throne. “How... _ curious _ . The one even holds the form of a previous defender’s kin.”

“Lord Reinhardt must truly be desperate to defeat us,” the Witch muses, biting her lower lip in thought. “A deal with the Iris is not one easily made after all.”

“He may not have had to. Iris Slaves are known to seek you out after all.” The Summoner still frowns. “Though…”

“Though it is never a member of the clergy or the monks who try and assault me,” the Witch finishes. “Only the so-called Champions. The Swordsman is a Champion, but one traveling with a Monk, and a high ranking one at that. So neither should be here, but still are.”

“Which gives us an unforeseen chance. Vengeance for your defeat last year and a true chance to Blind the Iris,” the Summoner says. “The Comtesse and the Viking are easily dealt with. They are simply humans, even if the Comtesse does hold a grudge against you. That Imp you bound to a lamp. Use her as a distraction for the Comtesse and I will snap the Viking’s neck, and then we can destroy the Iris and Aldersbrunn.” 

“Agreed.” The Witch smiles and cups her Summon’s face, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“This will be easy.”

**********

But it’s not easy. Oh, the Comtesse is readily distracted by the Imp, and the Viking too badly injured to continue on. But the blasted Monk and Swordsman…

“He must be one of the Iris’s most beloved Monks,” the Summoner growls, holding the Reaper’s head on her hip, watching Junkenstein put the construct’s body back together for her Witch. “He wields both Tranquility and Discord.”

“I noticed,” the Witch drawls, giving the draconic Summoner a flat look. “The orbs make it readily obvious.”

The sheer power demonstrated by the Swordsman-Champion and the Monk had  _ not  _ been expected. Neither had realized that the Champion had previously been sworn to another being, and still held that blessing while enslaved to the Iris. And the Monk! That power was normally only granted to those that ruled the temples and... _ hallowed _ grounds of the Iris. Not to a Wanderer.

“We must destroy them,” the Summoner determines, handing the Witch the Reaper’s head. “Even if we cannot Blind the Iris...two slaves such as those cannot be allowed to live.”

“Agreed. The Monk and the Swordsman shall fall,” the Witch says. “And with their corpses, with the strength we will take from them...The Iris will be blinded my darling Dragon.”

**********

_ “We cannot fall and fail here my beloved Student.”  _

_ “I know Master.” _

_ “We must defeat the Witch of the Wilds and the Summoner.” _

_ “I know Master.” _

_ “We must defend the Iris.” _

_ “I  _ know _ Master.” _

_ “Then focus and do so. We must prevent them from Blinding the Iris.” _

_ ********** _

The endless night does not last. Dawn eventually arrives, cast over ruin and corpses, but they still duel. Still battle, fire and light against energy and sword, orbs and prayer against staff and unholy magic. Neither side willing to give, even as all others have fallen. 

The Comtesse stolen away by the Imp. The Reaper fallen again, alongside the Monster and the Doctor. The Viking dead, and the King and kingdom shattered. But they four remain. 

The Summoner meets her Witch’s eyes. 

The Iris’s strength grows with the dawn, grows as they weaken in blessed morning. Soon, too soon, they will fall too. The Iris will be all and make them nothing, but they cannot allow that to happen. They cannot allow themselves to be consumed by that hateful sight. 

One last spell

One last chance. 

“Experience---!”

“Ryou---!”

~~ “ _ The Path is Open.” _ ~~

**********

_ Satya Vaswani awakens, amber-brown eyes shining orange-gold and she Smiles. She draws herself up, white prosthetic gleaming in moonlight as she leans on it and over her lover. Eyes once summer-sky blue open to show inhuman green _

_ Satya Vaswani, the Summoner, kisses her beloved Witch, her Merciless one.  _

_ They can sense the Iris down the hall where a dragon and a monk rest.  _

_ Time to renew their ancient battle and take victory.  _

_ This time they will Blind the Iris. _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! You can find me over at barid-bel-medar.tumblr.com


End file.
